El dios de los 5 elementos
by lucy.ritmo
Summary: Naruto es odiado por su familia, puede ser que ya hayan leido uno de una tematica similar pero ellos no lo odian por el Kyuubi solamente y me gustaria contarles la historia de Naruto, un joven que hasta los 14 años no conocio el amor de nadie mas que del demonio de nueve colas Kyuubi conocido por todos, Kurama conocido por sus amigos y familia, quien desprecio a Naru Yaoi
1. Prologo

advertencia esta historia es slash

los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

Esta historia ocurrió se podría decir no hace mucho tiempo pero por otra parte se podría decir que paso hace mucho tiempo, fue cuando todo estaba regado de avaricia, cuando guerras eran libradas y la gente tenía los ojos vendados de codicia se podría decir que no era una vida feliz la que la gente llevaba, como también se podría decir que era muy feliz. Se podría decir que la gente odiaba a muchas personas, pero a la vez amaba a la misma cantidad, en ese tiempo se podían decir tantas cosas ¿Y cómo no decirlas si nadie sabía lo que pasaba en el mundo? ¿Cómo saber que estaba bien y que estaba mal? ¿Cómo saberlo si existían verdades a medias y mentiras inconclusas? Y entre todas estas cosas la forma de salvar ese mundo en el cuerpo de un niño, un niño que desde su más tierna infancia fue odiado y dejado de lado por las personas que deberían amarlo, por su familia. Tratado como un monstruo por ellos pero a pesar que en ese momento su vida estaba nublada de dolor nadie sabría que sería el hombre más fuerte de todos los tiempos ¿Y quién lo esperaría realmente? ¿Quién esperaría que después de tantos años de negligencia por parte de sus padres y odio por parte de su aldea el tendría el corazón mas gentil y puro de todos los seres humanos? Y aunque en ese momento nadie lo sabía el encontraría el amor y además de encontrar el amor encontraría su verdadera familia y verdaderos amigos.

Personas que darían su vida por él, personas que realmente iba a querer proteger, personas que iba a amar y por nada del mundo iba a dejar que se lastimen porque el iría al otro lado del mundo solo para que ellos fueran felices porque a pesar de nunca haber conocido el amor hasta la edad de 7 años luego su vida sería una de las más felices que podría existir y nunca culparía a la vida por esa infancia que le toco porque si para conocer a esas hermosas personas tuvo que pasar por eso entonces lo volvería a pasar una y mil veces para volver a conocerlos porque en ese tiempo se creó la leyenda de:

**"****El dios de los 5 elementos"**

Quienes lo habían despreciado lo lamentarían porque la leyenda había comenzado.


	2. El ErRoR qUe AlGuN dIa SeRiA AdMiTiDo

Advertencias: Esta historia es yaoi ósea un ItaNaru también va a contener Mpreg, si no les gusta no lo lean.

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, si fuera así la historia sería más trágica y angustiosa, seria yaoi y Sakura nunca hubiese estado en el mismo equipo que Naruto y Sasuke, Kakashi estaría con Iruka y Sai sería mi novio y haríamos un trio con Gaara

…

Hoy era un día feliz para todos en la aldea oculta de la hoja, para todos si no contaban a un joven que estaba solo en el bosque y lloraba por lo que nunca tendría, hoy el día 31 de Octubre era el cumpleaños de ese joven... pero a nadie le importaba ni siquiera a sus padres que no había un solo momento en que le dirigieran una mirada o le dieran un suave beso en la mejilla y eso ocurría hace tanto tiempo que ya era normal, tanta negligencia, tanto odio, tanto dolor, tantas heridas provocadas así mismo y aun así el corazón de ese joven muchacho era tan puro.

Ese joven además de ser de buen corazón también era hermoso, con sus rubios cabellos hasta los hombros que tanta envidia les tenía el sol y esos hermosos ojos azules que parecían unos zafiros en los cuales pasaban todas las emociones que en ese momento no podía esconder y parecían brillar, tres marquitas en cada mejilla, sus labios tan suaves y rellenos que invitaban a pecar con ellos, su piel de color de olivo que tentaban a la persona a tocarla para ver si era tan suave como parecía pero el joven de nombre Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze no sabía lo tan absolutamente hermoso que era y nadie nunca se lo diría porque lo único que podían ver en él era un monstruo sin importarles que el joven Naruto no lo era.

Sabía que no se podía quedar en ese lago en el bosque de la muerte por mucho tiempo pero él no quería moverse de allí tampoco, no quería ver la mirada de los aldeanos o la falta de atención de sus padres. Con un suave e imperceptible suspiro se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba sentado y con suave andar empezó a caminar hacia la aldea, con la mirada fija en el cielo:: Como me gustaría ser como un ave, libre y volando lejos de aquí para no volver:: Su cara tenía una mirada de anhelo que hubiese echo derretir al hombre más rudo pero nadie nunca lo miraba a la cara con sus 14 años recién cumplidos. De pronto choco contra otra persona con lo que quedo en el suelo.

Naruto: Lo siento- dijo con la cara roja mirando hacia el suelo y regañándose mentalmente por su falta de atención.

...- No te preocupes Naruto ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- le pregunto la persona con la que había chocado haciendo que Naruto levantara la vista muy rápido para mirar a su compañero d equipo desde hace 2 años.

Naruto: Hola Sasuke-le respondió con una gran sonrisa en su cara- estoy paseando un rato ¿y vos?

Sasuke: Vine a comprar ya que mi Okaa-san me pidió que lo hiciera- dijo nada feliz.

Naruto: ¿Queres que te ayude con las bolsas?- dijo notando la gran cantidad que tenía en las manos.

Sasuke: Si no es mucho problema- le dijo y al ver que Naruto le extendía la mano él le paso la mitad de las bolsas que llevaba largando un suspiro de alivio al no tener tanto peso en las manos haciendo que fluya la sangre.

Caminaron en un cómodo silencio en el cual los dos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, llegaron al barrio de los Uchiha y Naruto vio con ojos grandes y curiosos todo lo que allí había, hasta que al llegar cerca de una casa escucho a un niño pequeño llorar. Pero a pesar que su madre estaba haciendo todo para calmarlo el niño no dejaba de llorar, se acercó hasta estar al lado de la mujer y vio al pequeño bebe con sus ojos de color negro con el dolor en sus ojos.

Naruto: ¿La puedo ayudar señora?- dijo apoyando las bolsas en el suelo.

...- Por favor, ya no sé qué hacer, está llorando desde hace casi 2 horas sin parar- dijo con desespero, pasándole cuidadosamente al bebe a Naruto.

Con un suave movimiento Naruto llevo una de sus manos a su barriga y comenzó a acariciarla en suaves círculos haciendo que el niño se calmara poco a poco y con una risa infantil se tirara unos gases haciendo que Naruto sonría, luego él bebe con esos ojitos negros abiertos de par en par agarro el cabello suave de Naruto y lo jalo hacia el mientras jugaba.

...- Muchas gracias joven- dijo con un suave suspiro.

Naruto: No hay problema- respondió para luego buscar a Sasuke con la mirada el cual estaba a solo unos metros de él mirando con incredulidad la escena.

Sasuke: Si sabía que lo podías calmar tan rápido te hubiese traído hace tiempo- le dijo riéndose.

Naruto: ¿Qué?- pregunto sin entender.

Sasuke: Al pequeño diablo que tenes en los brazos es mi hermano menor Akira- le respondió con una sonrisa- Y ella es mi madre Uchiha Mikoto.

Naruto: Oh- dijo riéndose un poco haciendo que el niño que tenía en las manos chille de alegría- Encantado de conocerla Señora Uchiha, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

Mikoto: El gusto es todo mío y por favor no me llames Señora Uchiha me hace parecer vieja- le dijo y luego estiro los brazos para agarrar a Akira pero este se abrazó a Naruto para que no lo soltara- Bueno veo que ha Akira le agradas así que no le vamos a quita su nuevo amiguito pasa, pasa.

Naruto: No quiero ser una molestia- dijo Naruto con un sonrojo suave.

Mikoto: No lo eres, ¿Dónde aprendiste a ser tan bueno con los bebes?- pregunto agarrando las bolsas del suelo y caminando hacia adentro de la casa.

Naruto: Desde hace unos 4 años voy al orfanato de Konoha y ayudo a las cuidadoras con los niños pequeños- dijo con total naturalidad- es más para no aburrirme y a mí me encantan los niños.

Mikoto: Yo no sé qué hare con Akira- dijo con un suspiro.

Naruto: ¿Porque lo dices?- pregunto sin entender.

Mikoto: No se lo digas a nadie pero él es un doncel y no tengo idea de cómo cuidar a uno, hay tan pocos y se esconden tan bien que no se encuentra ninguno para preguntarle aunque no sé porque lo hacen- suspiro con pesar.

Naruto: Yo te puedo ayudar- le respondió sin pensarlo dos veces al ver el lindo niño en sus brazos.

Mikoto: ¿Cómo?- pregunto esperanzada::Capas puede ayudarme con Sasuke:: pensó para ella misma.

Naruto: Hace unos años me entere que yo era uno, es difícil asimilar que si no tenes cuidado podes quedar embarazado como si fueras una mujer- dijo perdido en sus pensamientos- Mi padrino me di un libro sobre donceles y como se deben comportar y cuidar. La mayoría de los donceles se esconde porque al principio cuando se empezó a saber sobre los donceles muchos fueron secuestrados y los padres de estos donceles quedaron desamparados, otros fueron asesinados por ser "anormales" como hombres y ahora no muchas familias admiten tener un hijo o más doncel.

Mikoto: Eso es horrible- dijo tapándose la boca mientras que Sasuke se puso a temblar mientras sus ojos se agrandaban por la información.

Naruto: Por eso cuando un doncel que está informado encuentra a otro sin información trata de decirle todo lo que sabe antes que sea demasiado tarde, ahora hay 400 donceles desaparecidos por no estar informados así que lo dijeron- sus ojos mostraron ira como si estuviese recordando algo pero luego puso una sonrisa triste.

Mikoto: Por favor necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes, Sasuke también es uno- dijo con desespero.

Naruto: Ya lo sabía- respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

Mikoto: ¿Co...Como lo sabes? - pregunto sorprendida.

Naruto: Hace 2 años cuando nos estábamos presentando a nuestro jounin-sensei, Sasuke casi lo dice y cuando dijo yo soy un do... yo lo corte y empecé a gritar que iba a admitir ser un dobe- dijo riendo- Fue muy cómico ver como su cara se ponía toda roja pero yo no estuve bien informado hasta hace solo 5 meses, lo único que sabía en ese tiempo es que si le decías que eras doncel a alguien algo muy malo podría pasarte y por eso no dije nada.

Sasuke: ¿Hay alguna diferencia entre un hombre y un doncel?- pregunto rojo como un tomate.

Naruto: Físicamente desde afuera no hay ninguna- dijo pero luego lo pensó mejor y agrego- o bueno si podes parecer más a una chica que a un chico pero ya saben lo esencial como chico no falta- dijo también poniéndose rojo en esa parte haciendo que Mikoto se ría de los dos- pero psicológicamente y los órganos internos si tiene diferencia, psicológicamente porque en vez de pensar que una chica es linda vas a pensar que un chico es lindo, en vez de gustarte ir a bailar y emborracharte te va a gustar más cocinar y en los órganos internos bueno además de los masculinos también tienen los femeninos para quedar embarazado.

La manera para criar a un hijo doncel siempre va a ser diferente de la forma en que se cría a un varón porque un doncel es más "femenino" o como podría decirse "débiles" aunque es mentira, puede haber un hombre más débil que un doncel y en algunos casos los donceles son tan fuertes como criminales de nivel SS en el libro bingo, la etiqueta es otra forma fundamental que el doncel joven debe aprender y la manera en tratar a su marido cuando tenga uno, la forma de caminar, la forma de vestir, hay muchas cosas que un doncel debe saber, como criar a sus hijo u hijos es una cosa más, además que un doncel y una niña tampoco son tratadas igual, mientras que una niña puede perder su virginidad- esto lo dijo muy sonrojado al igual que lo estaba Sasuke al escucharlo haciendo todo muy divertido para Mikoto- cuando quiera un doncel no la puede perder hasta después de casado porque para la sociedad de donceles un doncel es algo sagrado y "puro" a quien capturan violando a un doncel le dan cadena perpetua si lo atrapa la justicia de Konoha y lo matan si lo atrapa la sociedad de donceles.

A medida que pasaba la tarde Naruto fue llevándose mejor con Mikoto y conoció cosas sobre Sasuke que nadie más además de su familia conocía, al llegar las 6 p.m. Naruto tenía que marcharse dejándole el libro a Sasuke para que lo lea y prometiéndole que él le hablaría más sobre los donceles y le traería más libros, Akira no lo dejaba marcharse así que tuvo que prometer a Mikoto que al día siguiente pasaría a ver al bebe del cual se había enamorado de lo lindo que era y le dejo algunos consejos de como alimentarlo para que no le de gases ya que los donceles debían comer diferentes cosas de bebes ya que necesitaban otras vitaminas y minerales.

Al llegar a su casa nadie le pregunto dónde había estado ni le dijo "Feliz cumpleaños" pero para el ese día y ese cumpleaños había sido el mejor desde hace varios años porque no lo había pasado solo y por unas horas se olvidó de el profundo vacío que tenía dentro de él y en ese momento viendo el techo y pensando en su familia se dio cuenta de que el error que ellos estaban cometiendo al tratarlo así nunca seria admitido porque el día en que ellos se den cuenta el ya no estaría preocupado ni le interesaría más.


	3. CaPiTuLo 3

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia Yaoi así que si no te gusta no sé qué haces aquí, habrá Mpreg (creo en el futuro) y la clasificación podría cambiar si hago un lemmon, en alguna partes habrá spoiler del anime (o manga)**

**Naruto no es mío, si lo fuera Sakura no terminaría con Sasuke y sería un KakaNaru, ItaNaru o MadaNaru**

Esa mañana Naruto se despertó solo en su casa, no que nunca hubiese ocurrido, realmente ocurría todos los veranos. Siempre se iban su padre Minato Namikaze, su madre Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki y su hermana menor Yukihime Namikaze-Uzumaki y se olvidaban de que tenían un hijo mayor el cual dejarían 3 semanas solo en una aldea de ninjas que lo odiaban pero Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a ser dejado solo en su casa.

La primera vez que lo dejaron solo fue cuando tenía 5 años, le habían dejado una carta y dinero arriba de la mesa, estaba tan enojado y triste pero aunque lo estaba seguía con su sonrisa plasmada en su infantil rostro de 5 años, hace tiempo que ya no usaba el dinero que le dejaban para cuidarse esas 3 semanas en cambio lo guardaba para comprarse la casa que estaba pagando desde hace 3 años para irse a vivir solo.

A las 11:30 a.m. salió de la casa en la que ya no sentía hace años que pertenecía y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Sasuke, aunque mientras caminaba por las calles vio en una vidriera un peluche naranja con forma de zorro y lo tuvo que comprar para Akira, compro 6 rosas violetas para Mikoto y 6 rosas azules para Sasuke y otro libro sobre los donceles, en su habitación estaba lleno de esos libros gracias a su padrino Jiraiya o como él le decía Ero-sennin y Tsunade o como el la llamaba Obaa-chan.

Siguió su camino hacia la mansión Uchiha por el barrio Uchiha, miro al cielo con nostalgia, como le gustaría que su familia fuese como la de Sasuke, sería mucho más lindo sin tener que estar pensando que ellos nunca se iban a dar cuenta que tenían otro hijo.

Llego a la casa de Sasuke y toco timbre, espero unos segundos y cuando abrieron la puerta vio a Sasuke con una suave sonrisa, él le sonrió devuelta y le entrego el ramo de rosas azules lo que causo que Sasuke se sonrojo cosa que me hizo reír un poco.

Naruto: Hola Sasuke- dije con una sonrisa más grande que la que antes tenía.

Sasuke: Hola Naruto- dijo corriéndose y dejando un espacio para qué una persona pase- pasa, te estábamos esperando.

Naruto: Gracias por invitarme a comer- dijo cuando entro a la casa.

Sasuke: No hay ningún problema además Akira te está esperando desde ayer- dijo guiando hacia el comedor a Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Crees que pueda hablar contigo y con tu madre después?- pregunto serio.

Sasuke: Claro. ¿Para qué?- pregunto curioso.

Naruto: Es por el tema de ser doncel- respondió con una sonrisa triste.

Entraron en el comedor y allí los estaban esperando Mikoto, Fugaku Uchiha y Akira quien al ver a Naruto se puso a saltar en las piernas de Mikoto que lo tenía sentada en su regazo dándole de comer, se acercó a Mikoto y le dio el ramo de rosas violetas.

Mikoto: Muchas gracias Naruto, son hermosas- dijo Mikoto con una gran sonrisa.

Naruto. No es nada Mikoto- respondió cortes, luego saco de la bolsa que tenía en la mano el peluche el cual se lo entrego a Akira quien lo abrazo mientras reía, todo bajo la atenta y calculadora mirada de Fugaku Uchiha.

Fugaku: Así que tú eres el chico del que me hablaba Mikoto ayer- le dijo con voz fría.

Naruto: Si, mi nombre es Naruto- le respondió con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza.

Fugaku: Te me haces conocido- le dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo- ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

Naruto: Mi apellido no tiene importancia señor- respondió rígidamente.

Sasuke: Es cierto, ni siquiera en la academia dijeron tu apellido- dijo con el ceño fruncido- Y cuando nos presentamos como equipo solo te presentaste como Naruto.

Fugaku: ¿Por qué no decir tu apellido? ¿Tienes algo que ocultar? ¿Has matado a alguien y no puedes presentarte con tu apellido?- le dijo con la cara seria.

Naruto: Esta bien mi apellido es…- hizo una pausa e hizo una mueca de dolor- Namikaze-Uzumaki, soy Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki primogénito de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, hijo del cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze y ultima descendiente viva del Clan Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki.

Todos los que estaban allí se quedaron en silencio al escuchar las palabras de Naruto quien miro hacia el suelo para no ver las miradas sorprendidas de Fugaku, Mikoto y Sasuke.

Mikoto: Pero ¿No se iban hoy a la mañana Kushina y el Hokage de vacaciones con su hija?- pregunto confundida- ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

Naruto: Mikoto, ellos no me llevan con ellos desde que cumplí 6 años, cuando les pregunte porque me habían dejado me respondieron: "Un monstruo como tú no tiene derecho a estar cerca de nosotros"- le respondió con una mirada triste- Pero ¿Cómo decirle al público que la "Oh tan brillante y encantadora familia que esta tan unida y es tan amorosa" no quiere a su primogénito por ser un "monstruo"? Mejor dejar que él valla a la academia sin decir su apellido o que siempre se presente como Naruto el huérfano sin padres que en realidad los tiene pero no lo quieren- al terminar de decir eso estaba llorando, agacho la cabeza y se quedó allí parado para no ver la mirada de asco que seguramente le estarían dando.

Se sorprendió al sentir que era jalado y estaba en un suave abrazo en los brazos de Mikoto quien le decía palabras reconfortantes al oído para que no siga llorando, luego de un tiempo se calmó para ver a Sasuke parado a su lado dedicándole una sonrisa pequeña.

Fugaku: Siento haberte echo llorar joven Namikaze-Uzumaki- le dijo un poco apenado.

Naruto: Naruto- dijo en un susurro.

Fugaku: ¿Qué?- le pregunto confundido.

Naruto: Llámeme Naruto, hace mucho tiempo que no me considero parte de la "perfecta" familia del Hokage- le respondió seriamente.

Fugaku: Esta bien Naruto- le dijo con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza- pero debo preguntarte ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Sasuke?- le dijo serio.

Naruto: ¿Qué?- pregunto confundido, luego entendimiento cruzo su rostro- oh…- luego puso una mueca de asco en la cara- Mikoto ¿Tú no le dijiste?

Mikoto: No, pensé que eras tú quien debía decidir si contarlo o no- le respondió con una mirada divertida.

Fugaku: ¿Decirme que?- pregunto mirando la cara de diversión de Mikoto y las de horror y asco de Naruto y Sasuke.

Naruto: Yo solo soy un amigo de Sasuke, además nunca saldría con Sasuke porque como él y Akira yo soy doncel- confeso dejando en shock a Fugaku.

Sasuke: Seria medio extraño- dijo pensando como seria que él y Naruto estén de novios y estremeciéndose al pensarlo.

Fugaku: ¿Entonces no estas interesado en salir con Sasuke?- pregunto aliviado y dándole una sonrisa pequeña.

Naruto: Lo siento pero hace tantos años cuando empezaron a aparecer los donceles y las guerras entre ninjas y los demonios aún se libraban un doncel hizo un sello el cual permitía que determinadas personas pudieran ser contenedores de los demonios pero eso causo que los donceles no pudieran enamorarse de mujeres u otros donceles y por eso es imposible que Sasuke y yo estemos en una relación amorosa- dijo en su tono como dijo Sasuke ayer de "profesor".

Mikoto: Eso es muy informativo- dijo con una sonrisa más grande que la que tenía antes.

Naruto: Mikoto hay algo que quiero hablar contigo y con Sasuke- dijo serio- No hay ningún problema si el señor Uchiha quiere estar aquí.

Fugaku: Por favor Naruto llámame Fugaku, siempre odie que me llamen "señor Fugaku" es como si estuvieran hablando con un anciano- dijo con un estremecimiento al contemplar la idea de ser un anciano.

Mikoto: ¿Qué es eso que quieres hablar?- pregunto preocupada por la seriedad repentina.

Naruto: Hace años antes de crearse la sociedad de donceles y ellos aún seguían siendo secuestrados los donceles, un doncel creo un genjutsu poderoso el cual escondía que él era un doncel de todo el mundo, por generaciones se siguió usando pero un día se dejó de pasar a cualquier doncel y solo se lo decían a donceles que estaban en familias adineradas y que tenían influencia en la economía de todo el mundo ninja, al llegar a una determinada edad el doncel comienza a experimentar cambios y en una sola semana el cuerpo del doncel cambia a una apariencia más femenina, estos cambios pueden ser vistos por todo el mundo y por eso es que los secuestradores de donceles tratan de estar cerca de las familias con influencia que no sepan el genjutsu ya que podrían pedir a las familias una gran cantidad de dinero para el rescate pero cuando estas familias pagan ellos devuelven al doncel secuestrado pero de una manera que destroza a la familia de ese doncel- cerro los ojos y suspiro con tristeza.

Esos donceles terminan volviéndose locos y terminan con sus vidas poco después, yo ya experimente el cambio y el genjutsu lo aprendí hace un tiempo, estaba en los libros de la familia Uzumaki, parece que los Uzumaki tuvieron varias generaciones de donceles y al ser la aldea más fuerte y especializadas en sellos y genjutsus era sabido que ellos iban a saber sobre el sello- Naruto miro a todos en la habitación- Lo mejor en esa semana de cambios es que Sasuke se quede en la casa y decir que está enfermo, la transformación comienza cuando el doncel cumple los 15 años, en mi hay una diferencia que hizo que yo tuviera que pasar por la transformación cuando cumplí 13 años y es algo incómodo y doloroso, tuve la mala suerte de trascurrir la semana solo y sin ayuda de nadie en mi familia pero creo que Sasuke lo va a tener más fácil- dijo con su brillante sonrisa pero vieron el dolor que le causaba el que su familia no estuviera para apoyarlo en un momento importante de su vida.

Mikoto: Gracias por decirnos Naru-chan- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto: Hoy te voy a enseñar el Genjutsu aunque no es fácil de aprender sé que siendo uno de los prodigios de él clan Uchiha lo vas a lograr más rápido Sasuke- le dijo sonriéndole haciendo que Sasuke se sonroje- Me tengo que ir- miro la hora- dentro de un rato vengo para enseñarte el Genjutsu creo que no deberías salir hasta dentro de un rato Sakura está afuera espiando en el frente de tu casa e Ino está detrás hay algunas fans en la izquierda y otras pocas en el techo.

Sasuke: Oh no otra vez parecen plaga- dijo estremeciéndose.

Naruto: Claro porque a ti no te golpearon cuando el día de anunciar los equipos gennin nos besamos- respondió estremeciéndose como Sasuke.

Fugaku: ¿Se besaron?- pregunto con los ojos abiertos en shock.

Naruto: Bueno tenía que tener una cuartada para que no piensen que soy doncel así que actuó como si estuviera enamorado de Sakura y a Sakura le gusta Sasuke así que me pare en cuclillas la mesa delante de Sasuke y el chico detrás de mí se paró y me empujo asiendo que yo valla para adelante y así fue como me di mi primer beso aunque después me golpearon hasta la inconciencia las fans de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Ese día fue el peor de mi vida cuando volvía a casa las chicas me perseguían pidiéndome besos- y al decir eso todos se largaron a reír al igual que Akira aunque no sabía porque se reían.


End file.
